


all eyes on me

by makeminelime



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Camboy Park Junhee, Donghun is able and willing to provide, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lee Donghun wins best boyfriend award, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Park Junhee just also needs a hug, Porn with Feelings, Soft like a marshmallow, park junhee just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeminelime/pseuds/makeminelime
Summary: There’s one thing in Donghun’s life that never changes. Every friday night at 10:00, he locks the door to his bedroom, settles in front of his computer and grabs his headphones. He skims his fingers across his belly, waiting, anticipating. He’s been on this routine for months, ever since he stumbled across the website while trying to find somethingnewto watch. The usual over exaggerated porn doesn’t do it for him anymore. He’s more into long legs and high, keening moans, eyes smudged with eyeliner.EnterDeepWetOcean69.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	all eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> um, this is another idea that wouldn't leave me until it was written ^^' Idk how long it will be or how often I will be able to update but I'm guessing this will be very fluffy and very porn-y at times (I mean, as best as I can attempt)

There’s one thing in Donghun’s life that never changes. Every friday night at 10:00, he locks the door to his bedroom, settles in front of his computer and grabs his headphones.

By the time he’s out from one of his tutoring sessions, it’s 9:23PM. That means only a little more than half an hour to head home. It’s friday night. There’s no way he’s going to make it back in time. He could walk and not have to worry about traffic but it takes him longer. He could take the bus but he’s tired and he doesn’t want to risk missing his stop. Looks like his last option is the train. He’ll probably get home exactly at 10:00 then. Unfortunately, there’s no other choice. His brother borrowed his car for the day for a trip with his girlfriend so Donghun is relying on public transportation tonight.

He heads to the nearest station, anticipation already making his leg shake up and down as he finds a seat and sits. Donghun doesn’t dare pull up the app on his phone, not when he’s on the train, surrounded by people, kids, but he’s dying to see the comments he’s sure are already rolling in. 

There’s 15 minutes left.

When the train finally pulls into the platform, Donghun pushes past the crowd towards the exit to his and Sehyoon’s apartment. Sprinting, he reaches into his pocket to make sure he’s grabbed his keys. He’s left them at the studio before and when Sehyoon isn’t home to let him in, Donghun has to hang out at the cafe on the corner until the other boy comes home.

(If he even comes home at all, Byeongkwan easily convinces Sehyoon to stay the night)

Fortunately, he has them in his pocket. When he reaches their building, he takes the stairs two at a time towards the elevator and then punches in his floor once he’s inside for the doors to close.

7 minutes to go.

Fingers playing around the keys in his pocket, Donghun watches the floors pass by. 1, 4, 5, 7. 9. 

He squeezes himself through the doors before they fully open but he’s out, and he’s down the hall towards his and Sehyoon’s unit with 5 minutes to spare. Heartbeat pounding loudly between his ears, Donghun lets himself in with the key and throws his stuff onto the sofa nearby, eyes doing a quick scan.

It’s quiet. That means Sehyoon is out and Donghun has the rest of the night to himself uninterrupted.

Donghun locks the door to his bedroom, just in case, and settles on his bed as he pulls his computer into his lap and starts it up with his headphones, already undoing the zipper to his jeans and pulling his hoodie off to leave himself in just his t-shirt. He’s made it with a couple minutes to spare. Now he can take a breath and brace himself. He clicks on the tab he’s left open and waits when the page refreshes itself.

Tonight, the channel is on fire.

It’s only minutes away from the broadcast yet the chat window on the side goes by so fast, Donghun can’t keep up. It looks like it’s been active for the past half hour. He can’t help but roll his eyes as he reads the earlier comments.

> _I’m ready tonight, baby! Let’s go!_

> _I want to see your ass already_

> _How long do you fuckers think he’ll last tonight?_

Other comments make Donghun cringe. It shouldn’t surprise him. What did he expect coming into a channel like this? Definitely not rainbows and unicorns but still, it surprises him how gross some people can be, especially towards a complete stranger they watch online.

Tearing his eyes away from the chat, Donghun leans against the headboard of his bed. He skims his fingers across his belly, waiting, anticipating. He’s been on this routine for months, ever since he stumbled across the website while trying to find something new to watch. The usual over exaggerated porn doesn’t do it for him anymore. He’s more into long legs and high, keening moans, eyes smudged with eyeliner. 

Enter DeepWetOcean69.

When the black screen lights up, Donghun sits up straighter, keeping his computer on the mattress with his legs spread a bit further apart. He can tell his heart beats a bit faster. It’s excited. The screen opens inside of a bedroom. Donghun has seen it every friday for the past months. It looks ordinary, with just a bed in one corner, a desk beside it. The lights are dim and there’s music playing softly through Donghun’s headphones. It sounds like an American r&b song. Donghun runs his fingers along his inner thigh, swirling random patterns, when a face enters the screen.

Donghun’s eyes slide over to the chat window.

> _Ah, you’re so beautiful!_

> _Please tell me you’re already naked_

> _Fuck, I want you to destroy me so bad!_

When the face on the screen moves back, Donghun’s breath catches in his throat. Tonight, the boy on the screen is wearing cat ears - big, fluffy white ones - and a white leather choker with a tiny bell. His body is covered with an oversized, white t-shirt. Despite the black face mask that covers half his face, it’s obvious he’s grinning when his pretty lined eyes are curved as he reads the comments firing back and forth.

“Everyone, good evening! I see you guys are already excited, huh? It’s me again, welcome back! Though I do see some new names I don’t recognize? For those of you who don’t know me, you can just call me Ocean.” He leans back, resting his chin in his palm. “I assume you’re all here for a reason, right? So you know how things work.”

> _FUck, you’re so beautiful, I want to eat your ass_

> _Please destroy me_

> _I want to bend you over my lap and make you cry_

“Whoa, whoa! Easy, boys, there will be plenty of time for that later, yes?” Ocean tilts his head and his eyes curve again. 

Donghun’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and his hand slips further under his jeans. Ocean looks so pretty tonight. His hair is black and messy like he’s just stepped out of the shower and his eyeliner is smudged perfectly, adding to how pretty he already is. Donghun presses his palm against his bulge. The fabric of his briefs gives just the slightest bit of friction. 

“So last week,” Ocean continues on screen. “I asked everybody about what I should do for tonight’s show - do you guys remember? - and one idea really stood out to me. Hmm. So thank you to JizzEater87 and all the extra coins too. So, as a treat, I went out and bought something today.”

There’s some rustling from the other side of the screen as Ocean adjusts himself. He stands up, straightening his shirt, and turns around. Donghun eyes the long line of Ocean’s legs, up to the hem of his shirt that covers him mid-thigh, and finally, to the furry tail that’s between his legs. It sways back and forth with every movement he makes. 

Donghun grows hard under his palm and he presses against it harder, groaning, when Ocean wiggles his butt around, the fluffy white tail swaying back and forth. 

“You like it?” Ocean asks. The coins double, triple in seconds. 

Donghun looks on as Ocean grabs the tail behind him. He strokes the soft fur between his fingers, eyes never leaving the screen. Donghun shudders. He’s half hard now with his jeans pulled down to his knees and hand palming himself. 

> _Is that a tail plug? Fucking fuuuckk I’m about to blow my load already_

>   
>  _baby, we want to see your ass!!_

Coins chime in and Ocean runs his hand up his belly towards his nipples. His shirt bunches up and he’s on full display to everyone, showing off how long his legs are and his narrow waist. The chat bar goes insane. 

Ocean lets out a soft moan and Donghun wraps his fingers around his dick, the first real touch to himself, and it’s slow and steady. He’s still got almost an hour to go and he’s not about to finish before anything even happens. He remembered to keep the bottle of lube within reach behind him on the headboard of his bed. 

On the screen, Ocean adjusts the camera back as he leans forward again. “I’ve been trying out the plug today and-” he shifts around and a soft moan, barely heard through Donghun’s headphones, slips through his lips. “And it feels like someone’s been inside me all day.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Donghun groans out. He shudders through a full body tremble as Ocean’s voice breathes in his ears. If he’s had the tail plug inside him for most of the day, he’s probably ready to just fall apart. Donghun holds himself a bit tighter in his hand, strokes still slow as he gets harder. The comments come pouring in.

> _Let us see it!_

> _What I wouldn’t give to give you a good fucking_

Ocean’s eyes scan the comments and he lets out a bright laugh. “You guys, really! So what do you guys say we get this started then, yes? Hmm, so let’s see. I’ll start it at 200 coins, okay? I’ll just keep going until… well, until I can’t anymore, right? 200 coins and I’ll do what you want me to.”

Ocean tilts his head to the side and he looks so much like a kitten, curious, with his big, lined eyes and the furry ears sitting on top of his head. On the side, the chat pops up with varying comments and coin amounts. The first offer of 200 coins is from a user called suckmydick. How original, Donghun thinks. 

“Ah, we’ve got our first offer! Hmm, what can I do for you, babe? ‘I want you to show us how pretty your ass and hole are,'" Ocean reads. His eyes curl cutely. Donghun sits himself up a little straighter, jerking himself as he reads the comments that are in agreement with suckmydick. “Well, I can do that for you. Let me get more comfortable, yes?”

With his hand still around his dick, Donghun watches as Ocean takes his camera and crawls onto his bed, positioning it in front of him while he’s on his knees and adjusts it so that the angle is perfect. It records his midsection and the long stretch of his legs makes Donghun’s mouth water. Ocean takes his shirt under his chin, spreading his legs, and lying back. The tail rests cutely between his ass cheeks. He’s definitely got a cute ass, Donghun can’t deny that. He doesn’t tear his eyes from the screen when Ocean spreads his legs open and reaches for the plug, slowly twisting it first. He moans a little bit, then gasps, plunging it into himself a bit more. Precum drips onto Donghun’s fingers as Ocean starts to fuck himself slowly with the plug on screen. Donghun bites back a moan, fingers teasing the head of his cock when blood rushes in his ears. The chime of coins rings in the background.

Ocean twists and turns the plug into himself, letting out another moan. It’s high and whiny and makes Donghun’s belly twist with heat. Not forgetting he’s still live on broadcast, Ocean lies back on his bed and reaches in between his ass cheeks to pull the plug out, practically whining at the empty feeling. 

Captivated, Donghun sits up closer. Ocean’s ass is cute and red and the lube shines on his skin, wet and glistening. Donghun curses as he gives his dick a gentle tug. Goosebumps erupt all over his skin and Ocean’s moan reaches his ears again.

“Mmm, it’s big,” Ocean says. The implication behind his comment makes Donghun’s dick leak. “But it’s not gonna be enough for me. If I get another 200 coins, I’ll show you guys what other toys I have. Oh, looks like we already have a winner! BallSack8, thanks so much for the coins! Well, let’s see here.”

Ocean starts to rummage under his bed until he takes out what looks like a shoe box and sets it on the bed, sitting cross legged with the box in front of him and the plug laying off the side. Through the HD quality of the screen, Donghun sees every type of toy imaginable once Ocean opens the lid. There’s dildos, vibrates, cock rings. Bottles of lube, handcuffs, plugs. Donghun watches the comments roll in. 

> _Oh god, please use the vibe on yourself, baby_

> _Surely you can fit a bigger dildo inside that pretty hole of yours, right?_

Ocean looks into the camera. His eyes are big and black under the unflattering blue light of the screen as he scrolls through the comments. “Ah, slow down, everyone! I can’t read all your comments! _Hmm, you look so beautiful tonight_. Thank you! _How many toys do you have?_ You know, I stopped counting after a while,” he responds to the comment with a chuckle. “I think we should make things interesting, pick things up a bit now, yes? So let’s make a bet. The biggest offer gets to tell me which toy to use, okay? And let’s say we do this for, what, the next 10 minutes? Fight amongst yourselves, boys and don’t disappoint me or else I’ll be really sad, okay? I want to have some fun tonight."

When Ocean lies back on his bed, still in the camera’s view, he starts to touch himself, reaching down to wrap his fingers around his dick and stroking slowly. The comments explode but they’re a blur to Donghun. He focuses all his attention on the boy with the cat ears through the screen touching himself on the bed. Ocean pumps his dick a couple times and Donghun does the same. Reaching behind him, he grabs the bottle of lube from its spot. He uncaps it and coats his fingers. He jerks himself, watching to see what Ocean does first before he does the same to himself. Moaning, Donghun gives the head of his cock a gentle squeeze. Precum and lube oozes down his fingers. He’s so wet, it drips down his wrist. 

It’s been months since Donghun’s stumbled across Ocean’s channel but every Friday at 10:00, he makes it a mission to join in on the broadcast. Even though Ocean has never shown his face behind that mask, Donghun thinks everything about him is pretty. He’s pretty when he’s jerking himself off to the camera or fucking himself with whatever new toy he’s gotten that day, his legs spread open as he slides a vibrator or dildo into himself and moaning like he doesn’t have to worry about his neighbors next door. 

Ocean would probably be loud in bed, Donghun thinks, just so loud and whiny, like he can’t help it and maybe he’d cry a bit too, when he’s so overstimulated and ready to come. Maybe Ocean would beg to come and edge himself until he couldn’t take it anymore. Another shudder rolls down Donghun’s spine and he uses his other hand to hold himself steady to jerk himself harder. 

A chime in his headphones indicates a new amount. Ocean leans forward a bit and his eyes widen. “Wow, 500 coins!” He exclaims. “500 coins from ShakeThatAss. Thank you so much! So which toy did you want me to use? You get to choose, baby.”

> _Let us see the biggest dildo you’ve got, baby and then ride it like you’re riding my dick_

Donghun rolls his eyes. He wants to say something but this is Ocean’s channel and Ocean is a grown man. It isn’t his place, as a viewer, to even comment on what other viewers are doing or saying. He’d be a hypocrite since he’s basically doing the same thing these guys are. Still, the comment doesn’t sit well with him.

At the same time, Ocean digs through his box of toys. The bell on his choker jingles every time he moves and Donghun would love to slip his fingers underneath the leather band and tug on it to make him moan. When Ocean comes back in front of the camera, he’s holding onto a pastel pink dildo and it’s adorned with flecks of glitter all along the shaft. 

“So this is the one,” Ocean starts to say. “To be honest though, I haven’t used it in a while so this will be fun.” From the desk beside his bed, he grabs a bottle of lube and throws it onto the bed next to the dildo, lying down against the headboard and pillows and spreading his legs. The bottle of lube clicks open and Ocean drizzles it over the dildo generously. If Donghun has picked up anything while watching the broadcasts, it’s that Ocean loves being wet and slick with lube, even if he doesn’t necessarily need it, so as Ocean lies back with the dildo in hand, lube dripping off the tip of the toy, Donghun takes himself in hand a bit harder, giving himself longer, slower strokes. 

Donghun keeps his eyes on the screen when Ocean brings the dildo down between his legs and nudges it playfully against himself. He pushes the head in but just barely, enough that Donghun catches how his hole stretches around the head of the dildo before he pulls it back. Ocean pushes the head against himself again and, as he folds his legs back against his chest, pushes the rest of the dildo inside of him. He throws his head back and moans loudly. Donghun’s legs are shaking with how hard he’s holding himself back from coming even though his belly is coiling with that tight heat. Ocean fucks the dildo into himself until only the end is visible between his thighs, just a round, pink suction, and Donghun reaches down to fondle his balls while his hand jerks his dick. 

Just as the dildo is inside Ocean, Donghun grabs the bottle of lube and starts to spread it onto his fingers and around himself to make sure he’s slick enough to ease in a couple of his fingers. It’s been a while but the sting is welcome. Donghun gives a gentle tug on his dick and pumps his fingers as Ocean moans, gasps, and fucks the dildo into himself. 

The wet sounds only make Donghun moan louder, fuck himself harder. Donghun curls his fingers, hitting that spot deep inside. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, his dick leaking thickly. 

Ocean has his head back on the pillow, moans slipping freely from his lips while he keeps fucking himself with the dildo. “Ah, yes,”, he moans. His hole just swallows it up. The chimes are ringing non stop in Donghun’s headphones. He’s completely forgotten about the comments, only focusing on how the dildo stretches Ocean out so perfectly, his skin shining with lube under the light in his bedroom, how his eyes roll back and he moans every time the dildo fucks him just right. Donghun hits his spot again with his fingers, biting back a moan. Ocean might not have neighbors but he does and he’s not about to get a noise complaint from how loudly he’s moaning while he’s getting himself off. 

Donghun’s belly tightens with heat. He’s so near to that precipice of sweet release. He thinks Ocean is too, by the way the other boy’s dick is leaking precum all over, how his moans go from soft and breathy gasps to harsh pants. 

Sinking his fingers deeper, Donghun starts to roll his hips, riding his fingers as much as he can while he’s reclining back against the headboard of his bed. His fingers alone won’t be enough but it’s the best he can manage right now. When he opens his eyes, Ocean is shifting around on his bed, cat ears lopsided. Pulling the dildo out, Ocean moves so that he’s on his knees, his cute ass facing the camera with his shirt hiked up. Donghun slows his strokes. As Ocean settles on his knees, he sinks down on the dildo, his head thrown back as a stuttered moan slips from his lips. He does it again and again, his ass dropping down and lifting back up in a rhythm that has Donghun copying on his own dick. 

Donghun strokes up as Ocean moves up and strokes down as Ocean sinks back down on the dildo. The knot inside twists itself tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter. His fist slides over his swollen dick, completely drenching his fingers in precum. There’s not much more Donghun can take and with Ocean continuing to fuck himself open on his dildo, his moans and cries ringing out through his headphones like some dirty song only he can hear, it will be over very soon. His entire body is on fire, tingling from head to toe.

A breathy moan breaks Donghun from his haze. He slides his eyes back to the screen, where Ocean is spread open on the tip of the dildo before he sinks down, nice and slow. One of his hands is tight around his dick and jerking it while he moves. The little bell on his choker tinks each time he rocks forward, bouncing, and it does something to Donghun, makes his fist slide faster and his fingers pump in deeper. Ocean moans again, “I’m gonna come, fuck.”

It takes one stroke, two strokes and Ocean comes with a moan that pushes Donghun over that edge into a climax. 

Donghun clenches down on his fingers, his dick pulsing as cum drips from the head. He presses his lips together in a moan and jerks himself through his orgasm. Ocean is moaning and panting in his headphones with his ass still seated on his dildo. It’s like Donghun can finally take a breath. His stomach and thighs are a mess, sticky and wet from lube, cum, sweat and whatever else and Donghun slips his fingers out, falling back on his bed, chest still heaving. His legs are jelly, his brain mush. 

Through the haze, Donghun barely makes out that Ocean is still moving; he’s still trying to fuck himself on his toy. He blinks away the white that’s veiled his vision and opens the chat window back up. 

> _You didn’t think we’d let you get away with coming just once, did you?_

> _That was so hot, I came all over myself_

> _I think I’m gonna come again…_

> _Come again and make it good!_

Donghun’s eyebrows pull together and he looks back to Ocean, who is now lying back on the pillows again, his legs open for the camera as he continues sliding the dildo in. The mess on Ocean’s own belly makes Donghun interested. He would run his tongue through the slick there, maybe give Ocean a kiss or two by his hip bone, but the soft, pained groans - Donghun doesn’t miss those. Ocean has already hit his limit after going at it for an hour. The comments force him to continue. His moans are less enthusiastic, his movements less frantic. He is edging himself, pushing himself to that edge and pulling back just before he lets himself go, and it’s hitting the hour mark like all his other broadcasts. It’s all for his audience, the ones willing to pay to see him put himself through it.

There’s a particular comment Donghun reads and it’s gross just for the sake of being gross. While he usually doesn’t care much for the other guys and what they say, this one gives him creepy vibes. 

Honestly, he doesn’t even know who it is. The fog still hasn’t cleared from his mind and he’s got his dick hanging out, going soft against his thigh. He cringes at how sticky he is. He needs to find something to clean himself with first. Donghun sits up and grabs the pack of wipes by the headboard. It’s all he’s got for now until he can actually use his legs again and walk to the bathroom for a shower. He wipes his hands clean first and then at the mess on his belly and between his thighs. 

Ocean moans again, his eyes clenched shut and eyebrows pulled together. It looks like he’s just doing it to get it over with.

Donghun’s fingers are already typing before he can stop them.

> _Hey, don’t be disgusting. He’s done so you can stuff your dick back in your pants and log out now_

No need to sugarcoat his words, right?

A comment replies to him:

> _Hey, dingdongdonghun, mind your own fucking business!_

Donghun just snorts, amused. This is what he was trying to avoid, a fight with some random asshole online who seems desperate enough to want to watch someone force himself through another orgasm for his entertainment. 

The three periods appear as the guy, flamingPirate, starts to type again but a couple seconds later, it stops completely. Donghun sighs, irritated. He just had one of his best orgasms and now, some asshole is going to ruin the soft, hazy afterglow he has. 

> _flamingPirate: We’re paying to see him do whatever we tell him to so how about you shut the fuck up and log out yourself?_

Donghun rolls his eyes again.

> _Idiot, it’s his channel and he can say no to whatever nasty request you have of him_

> _flamingPirate: Then the bitch won’t get paid!_

Fucking _really?_ Donghun replies:

> _Maybe before you decide to call people names like bitch, you should shower first and step out from your parent’s house once in a while?_

The periods reappear by the guy’s next comment. Donghun essentially ignores all the others. He waits until the periods disappear and they don’t come back. flamingPirate logs off. At least he doesn’t have to deal with that anymore. Donghun turns his attention back to Ocean. Nervous, he starts to type his first ever comment. _You don’t have to keep going if you can’t anymore_

Within a couple more Ocean comes a second time, just minutes after his first, and falls back onto the bed. It’s not nearly as much either. His pants are loud, tired in Donghun’s ears. He’s exhausted and the amount of coins being thrown at him just keeps going up. He lays there for a while, just breathing, and the comments start to slow. 

“I think…” Ocean starts, sitting up. He adjusts the cat ears on his head until they’re straight. The strings of cum on his belly catch in the light. “I think that’s all for tonight. Thank you, as always, for everyone who joined tonight. I’ll be here at the same time next Friday. Hope to see everyone there!”

The camera is on him as the dildo slips out from his hole. It’s stretched out, skin red and wet. Ocean reaches over to shut it off and the screen goes black. Donghun leans back, sighing. It’s his turn to clean up and sleep for a very long time. He takes his headphones off as the chat starts to slow, some viewers still sharing their opinion on Ocean’s broadcast. Donghun takes the dwindling numbers as his cue to log off. 

He exits the chat window and Ocean’s channel, shutting off the audio. Just as he is about to close the tab, a notification pops up. Donghun’s eyes widen and then he squints to make sure it’s real. He’s never interacted with anyone on the site before; he only made his account for one reason so he’s curious and maybe a little bit scared at the same time. Someone probably got his information and doxxed him. Probably that same asshole. 

Donghun debates clicking on it. Eventually, his curiosity gets the best of him. He clicks on his account and over to his inbox. One new message is waiting for him. He clicks on it, heart pounding: _Waa, dingdongdonghun, thank you for sticking up for me! That was so sweet~ ♡_

And it’s from none other than DeepWetOcean69, Donghun’s favorite camboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about A.C.E here 🥺: [twitter](https://twitter.com/makemine_lime)


End file.
